Dr Munroe and Mr Cooper
by storylover18
Summary: While Sonny tries to help her ailing cast mates feel better, Chad just gets in the way and well...acts like Chad. However, as the day progresses, things begin to change. CHANNY! Please R&R.
1. You're Invited To

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. **

Sonny walked into the cafeteria and saw Chad sitting at a table by himself, reading a script. She bounced over to him happily and sat down. Chad looked up momentarily and then went back to his script. Sonny sat there for a moment, still being ignored by Chad.

"You know," she said and Chad looked up at her. "it's usually polite to say hello when someone sits at your table."

"But I'm not usually polite." Chad said with a smirk.

"Yeah, well…" Sonny's argument died. Chad smiled and put down his script.

"Fine, I'll comply. Hello, Sonny."

Sonny smiled and Chad couldn't help but be charmed.

"Thank you."

"Now, what do you want? I know you didn't come and sit here just to look at me. But, if you did, no one could blame you."

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"I am _not_ here to admire you. I wanted to know if you were coming to the Condor Studios sleepover next week."

Mr. Condor had decided that it would be a good idea to have the casts of all the shows at the studio to get to know each other and he thought the best way for that to happen was…a slumber party. In all honesty, most of the casts were actually pretty excited. Sonny was especially excited. She saw this as an opportunity to meet everyone else from Condor Studios. Even if she couldn't make it until 7 pm, she was still really excited and determined to make this an night to remember.

"Seriously? You think that Chad Dylan Cooper is going to spend a night sleeping on the floor in a room full of randoms?"

"Come on, Chad. It'll be fun." Sonny tried to persuade him.

"You want me there?" He asked, his eyes dancing playfully.

"Yes. I mean, it'll be more fun if everyone's there." Sonny explained.

"Sure, sure."

"So you'll come?" Sonny asked hopefully.

"Ah…no. Now, go away." Chad motioned Sonny away with his hand and then opened up his script again.

"Party pooper." Sonny said as she walked away from Chad's table.

**A/N: So this is one might call a teaser for what's to come. If you want a hint about what's to come, you'll pick up from my other fics that I enjoy writing flu stories. But that's all I'm going to say! Please review and stay tuned!**


	2. It Was a Dark and Stormy Night

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

"Hey everybody!" Sonny came bounding into the cafeteria, sleeping bag in hand. Everyone was finishing off ice cream sundaes and although Mr. Condor had made efforts for everyone to mingle, the casts were sitting together. Sonny took a seat with Nico, Grady, Zora and Tawni.

"So what are we all doing tonight?" Sonny asked excitedly.

"If we're lucky, going home." Tawni mumbled.

"What was that?" Sonny asked. Tawni looked up and smiled.

"Nothing! We're having tons of fun." Tawni's voice was full of fake enthusiasm.

Sonny smiled.

"That's good. Was dinner good?"

"If you call cold turkey and powder mashed-potatoes good, then it was excellent." Grady answered. Sonny didn't say so, but her warm dinner of spaghetti and meatballs sounded much better. She was going to say something else but then Mr. Condor himself stood up.

"Your attention, young peoples."

He waited for the cafeteria to quiet down, which didn't take too long considering he could fire anyone at anytime.

"I hope you enjoyed dinner. We have several activities lined up for you, so if you can get together with your teams, then we can get started. If you don't know what team you're on, they are posted by the door. Enjoy your evening and I'll see you at breakfast."

Mr. Condor sat down.

"Figures. Mr. Condor doesn't even want to spend the night here." Tawni said.

"Aw, come on, Tawni. It'll be fun. Come on. Let's see what team we're on!" Sonny said, pulling her up and dragging her to the list by the door.

*

"All right, everyone." Marshall Pike tried to make himself heard over the crowded room.

"Everyone, your attention please. Please?" Marshall continued trying until Nico finally stood up on a chair.

"Yo! Everyone, shut up!" he called. Everyone turned to face him and fell quiet. He got off the chair and Marshall began talking again.

"Uh, thank you, Nico. All right, everyone. According to Mr. Condor's instructions," Marshall doubled checked the clipboard he was carrying.  
"…it is time for bed."

Everyone groaned. Marshall waited a moment before continuing.

"Girls are in the So Random! lounge and boys are in Mackenzie Falls lounge. Lights out in half an hour."

Marshall got down and everyone began leaving the room. Before long, there was a long line up outside the So Random! bathroom. There was a knock at the door and then someone called,

"Male entering!"

A minute later, Marshall peeked around the corner.

"It's okay, Marshall. We're all decent." Sonny called out. Marshall looked embarrassed.

"Just checking you're all here." Marshall did a quick headcount before leaving. On his way out, he said to Sonny,

"Hold down the fort."

Sonny smiled and nodded, pleased the responsibility was left to her. Marshall left, wondering how he was the one who had been assigned as over-night supervisor. And then he remembered-Mr. Condor had assigned it to him and he couldn't very well say no. It was either stay overnight with a bunch of teens or lose his job. It had been an easy choice.

Inside the girls room, the line for the bathroom moved slowly. Finally, Sonny was the last one to wash up. She finished in the bathroom and then dimmed the lights.

"Goodnight, everyone." She called softly.

Everyone mumbled their goodnights as Sonny carefully stepped between girls in sleeping bags. She laid down and surprisingly, the room stayed quiet.

"_That's weird."_ Sonny thought. _"Girls never go right to sleep at a sleepover."_

However, she didn't mind much. She was exhausted and she soon fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Wow! Lots of people interested in what's going to happen. That makes this writer very happy (: Please R&R and I'll try and update ASAP.**


	3. And the Thunder Rolls

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

**Sonny leaned down and slowly her lips met Chad's. Behind them the waves lapped softly and Sonny could feel the sand beneath her toes. Just as she and Chad were about to advance into a passionate kiss, a dog came and jumped over both of them. Unfortunately, the dog didn't clear the jump. **

"**Sorry Sonny!" the dog called as he continued to run away from them. **

"_**Wait a minute."**_** Sonny thought to herself. **_**"That dog knows my name?"**_

**Sonny sat up quickly and looked around. **

Sonny shot up and realized that she hadn't been on some romantic island with Chad. Rather, she was on the floor in the So Random! lounge in a tangled sleeping bag. She looked around and saw that the dog part had not been a dream. One of the girls was running away from her, towards the door. Sonny rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. It was 6:24 am. Just then, a tremendous clap of thunder filled the air and Sonny could almost feel the walls shake. Sonny looked around the room and noticed that several other sleeping bags were empty. Wondering what was going on, Sonny stood up. She followed the girl—she was from Mackenzie Falls, that much Sonny knew—to the door. She gasped at what she saw. She saw one girl leaning over a garbage can, another pushing in the door of the public bathrooms, and one girl hanging out of a nearby window. She quickly pushed open the door.  
"You guys! What's wrong?"

Several of the girls gave her the stink eye. The girl from the window turned around and Sonny saw she was from the lunch box show.

"We're sick." She said before quickly turning around again.

"I know that. But from what?" Sonny sounded exasperated.

"Don't know." Tawni called as she dashed passed Sonny.

"Tawni!" Sonny called after her but Tawni had already gone into the bathroom.

"Well, this is just great." Sonny said.

"We're none too pleased with it either, sweetheart." Another one of the lunch box girls said sarcastically.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sonny ignored the comment. Upon no answer, she headed towards the main doors. Before leaving the So Random! stage, she made sure she looked okay in case she ran into anyone-and by anyone, she meant Chad.

Sonny walked to the main lobby and so no one there. She thought for a moment and wondered if the boys were sick too. She walked determinedly to the Mackenzie Falls stage and went to the open the door but stopped. Inside her head, a battle of wills was taking place.

"_You can't go in there!"_

"_But I have to."_

"_But I can't."_

"_But you should."_

"_But I can't."_

"_What if they're sick, too?" _

"_But what if they're naked or something?" _

"_I have to."_

"_I can't."_

Sonny finally decided to do the same thing Marshall had done the night before. She cracked open the door and hollered,

"Female entering!"

She waited for a moment until she heard Marshall's voice.

"You can come in, Sonny."

She opened the door and smiled.

"Good morning, Marshall. Man, am I glad to see you. The weirdest thing is going on with the girls. They're all…"

"Hold that thought, Sonny." Marshall said before running off.

"…throwing up too." Sonny completed her sentence.

"Great. How did I end up the only one who's not sick?" Sonny posed her question to the sky. She waited for an epiphany but no such luck. Sonny left the Mackenzie Falls stage and was heading back to her dressing room, where she was going to call Mr. Condor. However, she was stopped in the lobby. Chad was coming in.

"Morning Sonny." Chad said, as he shook out his umbrella.

"Morning Chad." Sonny answered half-heartedly. Then she did a double take and whirled around, not even caring that Chad was seeing her in her Winnie-the-Pooh pajamas.

"Chad? What are you doing here? It's not even 7 am."

"I know. I work way too hard but I'm just so committed. I mean, I drove here in this horrible weather." Chad said, trying to get a rise out of Sonny.

"Well, I'm glad you're so committed. I'm gonna need your help."

"Help with what?" Chad asked, suspicion in his voice.

"Everyone's sick."

"Sick with what?" Chad sneered.

"I don't know. Probably something from dinner." Sonny shrugged.

"Well, I would love to help, you know, I really would. But I can't. I just remembered that I have a really important appointment this morning and I really can't…"

Chad tried desperately to make it out of there. However, Sonny reached out and grabbed the arm of his leather jacket. Chad stopped when they made contact.

"Please, Chad. I know we can't do a lot but there's no way everyone can make it home safely so they'll have to stay here and I can't do it all by myself."

"Well…" Chad hemmed and hawed. Sonny smiled sweetly at Chad.

"Please?" She batted her eyelashes and Chad couldn't help but smile.

"Fine. But don't blame me if I'm not much help."

"I won't. Thanks Chad."

"Yeah, whatever. Now, what do you want me to do, before I change my mind."

Sonny rolled her eyes and led Chad back to the stage of Mackenzie Falls.

**A/N: Finally, I'm getting to the part that I like writing about (: Please enjoy the chappie and please review! I've gotten plenty of favs and alerts, but only 2 or 3 reviews! Reviews make this author very happy (: **


	4. It's Gonna Be a Long Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Sonny, still clad in her pajamas, led Chad through the doors of the Mackenzie Falls stage. Just inside the door, she stopped and Chad looked around.

"You've got to be kidding me." Chad said and then he turned to face Sonny.

"You've got to be kidding me." He repeated. Sonny turned to look at him.

"Does it look like they're kidding?" she shot back, her voice holding the slightest note of sarcasm. In response, someone ran in front of them in a mad dash to the window.

"As you can see, the bathrooms are all ocupado."

"So what do you want me to do about it? Magically make another bathroom appear?"

Sonny rolled her eyes.

"No. Just try and find as many trash cans as you can. I'm gonna go get dressed. I'll be back."

Sonny left a dumb-founded Chad standing there and made her way back to the So Random! stage. She quickly made her way to her dressing room and changed. She washed up and skipped putting on her make-up. She put her hair in a pony-tail and then, with one last glance in the mirror, left the dressing room. She passed a window, which no one had used yet, and glanced outside. Rain was pouring down and in the distance, a bolt of lightning flashed to the ground. A moment later, thunder shook the building. Inside, Sonny shuddered. She had never been a fan of thunderstorms. Remembering her promise to Chad, she quickly checked on the girls, who seemed to be making out okay in terms of the bathroom situation, and then made her way through the lobby again.

Sonny pushed open the doors to Mackenzie Falls and looked around for Chad. After wandering a few hallways, she found Chad in his dressing room, posed in front of his full length mirror.

"Chad!" she exclaimed, walking through the open door. Chad jumped.

"Ah, Sonny. What, uh, what brings you here?" he asked sheepishly.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the two dozen puking boys outside?"

"Well, uh, um…" Chad stumbled.

"You promised you would help me, Chad."

"I did. I found a couple of trash baskets and put them in the lounge."

"Is that it?"

"That's all you told me to do!"

Sonny took a deep breath. It would do no good, she realized, to get her one helper mad at her.

"Okay. We need to find a way to make them more comfortable." Sonny said after thinking for a moment.

"More comfortable how?"

"They spent the night sleeping on the floor, Chad."

"So?"

Sonny took another deep breath and looked at her watch. It was now 7:45. It was going to be a long day.

**Thanks for all those who have read and reviewed! I immensely enjoy your reviews and they always manage to put a smile on my face (: Please enjoy this chapter are R&R! **

**PS-I don't know how many of you watched the premiere of Starstruck last night, but it reminded me of this little fic and inspired me to continue (:**


	5. What Happens When You Let CDC Help

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

"Sonny?" Chad asked, a semi-confused look on his face. Sonny, still trying to keep her temper and firing the one person left to help her, turned to face Chad.

"What?" She snapped. Chad looked a little startled.

"Fine, if you don't want my help…" Chad started.

"Wait, Chad! I'm sorry. Please stay." Sonny begged. Chad looked at her from the doorway.

"Well…." He taunted.

"Please?" Sonny pouted and Chad had to smile.

"Okay, Munroe. What now?"

"Oh, thank you Chad!" Sonny ran and gave him a hug. As much as Chad enjoyed feeling her arms around his shoulders, he shrug her off.

"Okay…Chad Dylan Cooper _**does not**_ hug."

"Sorry." Sonny said, backing away, somewhat embarrassed.

"So what now?" Chad asked to break the awkward silence.

"I think it would be good to move them onto couches, lounge chairs, whatever. You know, to get them off the ground."

Chad nodded and thought for a moment.

"I can do better than that." He said. "Follow me."

He turned and he followed a trailing Sonny through the halls until they were in the middle of a deserted hallway. Chad fished out a key and fit it into the lock of the door. The door swung open to reveal a room of props.

"Why are we in the prop room?" Sonny asked as Chad flipped on the light and began making his way through the crowded space.

"We did an episode of Mackenzie Falls going camping. I'm pretty sure we still have a dozen or so cots stashed away in here."

As if beckoned by Chad's voice, the cots were found. Found, that is, by Chad tripping over them. Sonny laughed and Chad scowled, but picked himself up and began laughing too.

"Help me carry these out." He said to Sonny. They each picked up an end and together, they carried exactly 8 cots to the main room (luckily they were stacked four high).

"Great. Come on, let's set them up." Sonny said.

"You do that." Chad said as he began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Sonny called.

"To find some mattresses." Chad said in a voice that clearly had the underlying message of "duh."

Sonny smiled. Chad had surprised her. With a smile on her face, she unpacked the cots and placed them around the room strategically. She made sure that anyone with a mission could make it between them before it was too late. Looking around the room and satisfied with their work, Sonny helped those who were, at the moment, lying in their sleeping bags. She helped them up, gathered their blankets and re-made a bed for them on the cot. Every one of them fell gratefully onto the semi freshly made bed. Just as Sonny was pulling the blanket up around the last boy, she heard Chad calling her name.

Sonny followed Chad's voice to another supply room. There, Chad had found a few mattresses, a few inflatable beds, a life raft, and a pile of linens.

"Wow, Chad." Sonny said with a huge smile as they piled their arms high of stuff. "I'm impressed."

"You'll never know what CDC can do until you ask." Chad said with a smile. Silently, the duo carried all the stuff to the lounge, dodging running boys, and made up the remaining beds, with one to spare. After "tucking in" the last of the boys (and Marshall), Chad and Sonny met outside the doors.

"Now what?" Chad asked. "We do the same for the girls?"

"The girls!" Sonny exclaimed. "I completely forgot!"

With that, she took off running towards the So Random! lounge, Chad right behind her.

**Blah. That wasn't very good, in my opinion. Please let me know what you think! **


	6. Water! Bottles!

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Sonny pushed the doors to So Random! open and was surprised by what she saw. Most of the girls were asleep, looking quite comfortable in their sleeping bags. A few girls were walking back from the bathrooms and two or three were making a mad dash for them. All in all, it looked under control.

"Sonny?" Chad called.

"It's okay. You can come in."

Chad pushed open the doors and joined the panting Sonny.

"Why did we need to run?" Asked Chad, surveying the scene. "They look fine to me."

"They don't look fine, but the certainly look better off than the boys."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chad asked, his voice sounding as though he had been insulted.

"Nothing." Sonny said, not wanting to get into an argument.

"No, it meant something." Chad pressed, hoping to get a rise out of Sonny.

"Come on, Chad. I'm not in the mood to argue." Sonny said. Chad looked at her cute face, already tired looking, and gave in and let the issue go.

"Come on." Sonny said, trudging off.

"Where are we going?" Chad asked, jogging along side of her fast paced walk.

"To find some more cots. I'm sure we have some stuff stashed away."

Together, Sonny and Chad searched So Random! and found a few cots and mattresses, but nothing compared to Mackenzie Falls, which Chad couldn't help but point out.

Sonny, too tired to come up with a rebuttal, just lugged their findings to the main room. Again, they positioned everything carefully and soon everyone was tucked into some sort of bed that beat a sleeping bag any day.

"Now what?" Chad asked, trailing Sonny into the lobby. Sonny paced back and forth.

"Sonny?"

"Shh. I'm thinking."

Chad raised his eyebrows but wisely said nothing.

"Water!" Sonny exclaimed.

"Bottles!" Chad replied. Sonny glared at him.

"Sorry. It was a line from one of our shows."

"I know. But it wasn't funny."

"You know? Wait, does that mean you watch me on TV?"

"No. It means I saw a preview." Sonny snapped. Chad reached out and touched her shoulder. Sonny looked down at his resting hand, which didn't move as their eyes met.

"Come on, Sonny. Lighten up. It was a joke."

"Well, this isn't really a time for jokes, Chad. Everyone is sick and I, I mean we, are the only ones who can help. I just don't know what to do now."

Sonny's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Hey, come on now." Chad pulled an un-protesting Sonny into his arms.

"You can do it. I'm sure you can." He said encouragingly, rubbing her back. After a few moments, she pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Thanks, Chad."

"No problem."

An awkward silence ensued until Sonny remembered.

"Water!"

"Bottles!" Chad exclaimed. Sonny glared at him again and Chad muttered an apology.

"We need to give them water. It will clear out their systems."

"Really?" Chad looked surprised.

"Yes."

"Okay, if you say so."

"You find water. I'm going to find a first aid kit."

"For what?" Chad asked.

"To find a thermometer." Sonny said, leaving a bewildered Chad in the lobby.

**Thanks to all those who've read and reviewed! Many have read…not a lot of reviews, though. Reviews are always welcome and very much appreciated! Please R&R and enjoy!**


	7. We've Got a BIG Problem

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance…sure wish I did, though! **

After checking three different stages for a first-aid kit that contained a thermometer, Sonny was finally successful at her own stage. Go figure. A little annoyed at the waste of time but determined not to let it get the best of her, she walked briskly over to Mackenzie Falls, where she found Chad walking around and giving people bottles of water stamped with the Mackenzie Falls logo. Chad looked up when he heard the heavy door slam closed and smiled when he saw Sonny. He made his way through the cots and met Sonny by the doors.

"Did you find whatever you were looking for?" Chad asked. Sonny nodded and held up a glass thermometer.

"That's all you could find? I mean, isn't that kinda old?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda old but it's all I could find."

"And what are we supposed to do with it?"

"It's a thermometer Chad." Sonny said in a flat voice.

"I know that. I mean, we're supposed to use one thermometer on every person here?" Chad looked around to emphasize how many people that would be.

"Well…" Sonny thought for a moment. "We'll find some disinfectant wipes. I know that's not the most sterile thing there is but they're all sick with the same thing anyways."

"Are you sure?" Chad asked. He may not know a lot about medicine but that didn't seem like the smartest thing to do.

"Of course I'm sure." Sonny looked less certain than she sounded.

"Okay then." Chad said.

"I'll go find some wipes." Sonny said, handing the thermometer to Chad. Chad watched Sonny leave and then turned around and took in the scene in front of him. He saw his cast mates and the male Randoms, along with a bunch of people who were from other shows and weren't even worthy of knowing his name. Some camp cots, plus the inflatable raft, were empty, blankets and pillows strewn as their occupant had gotten up quickly. The rest of the camp cots were occupied by sweaty, pale looking boys. Chad started walking back to where he had stopped handing out water bottles.

In one quick instant, three things happened. Someone leaned over the edge of their bed to throw up but missed the bucket. Chad, in turn, slipped in the mess, sending the thermometer flying. And Sonny opened the door just in time to see it all happen.

***

Everyone and everything fell silent for a second after Chad hit the floor. Sonny's mouth dropped open. The silence was broken the sound of the thermometer hitting the tile floor and it shattered into a million pieces. However, it was quickly forgotten.

"Chad! Are you okay?" Sonny quickly rushed over to Chad and helped him up, being careful not to step in the mess herself.

"Ew." Was all Chad could say.

"Are you okay?" Sonny asked again.

"I'm fine." Chad said, jerking his arm from Sonny.

"You're bleeding." Sonny said, looking at the hole in Chad's elbow.

Chad looked at his elbow as best he could and finally relented to letting Sonny lead him to a chair and carefully peeling the ripped, blood-stained fabric off. Chad tried not to show that it hurt but at Sonny's careful tugs, he often let an "Ow!" escape.

"I'm sorry." Sonny said after her first pull.

"The fabric's already clotting the blood. I'm almost done."

"I hope so."

However, while Sonny was saying this, she knew that it would be awhile before she got the cloth off the 1-inch circular gash in Chad's arm. So without telling him, Sonny took a deep breath, counted to three silently and then gave a quick pull.

"OW!" Chad's screamed, grabbing his arm, which was now gushing blood.

"I'm sorry." Sonny said, applying pressure with some Kleenex. "It's off now."

After a few minutes of silence, Sonny pulled the Kleenex away and was relieved to see that the bleeding had stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief.

"How bad is it?" Chad asked, being overly dramatic.

"It's fine. Won't even need stitches."

"Oh, goody." Chad said sarcastically.

Sonny just rolled her eyes and, after finding some big gauze pads, covered up Chad's wound.

"There." Sonny said, quite pleased with her accomplishment.

"Thanks." Chad said, actually sounding grateful to Sonny.

"No problem. Why don't you go change and I'll clean up the mess on the floor."

"What's the matter, Munroe? Are you turned on by my half-shirted…ness?" Chad stumbled over the last little bit and Sonny laughed.

"Only in your dreams, Chad."

Sonny then left Chad standing there to go clean up the mess. She was just about finished when Chad walked in. He started to make his was to Sonny but stopped when he saw the broken thermometer and the puddle of liquid mercury.

"Um, Sonny?"

"What is it, Chad?" Sonny asked, without looking up.

"Um, isn't mercury poisonous?"

"Yeah, why?" Sonny called back.

"Then we've got a BIG problem."

"What are you talking about Chad?" Sonny finally turned around and found Chad looking down at the puddle of mercury.

**A/N: Thanks to all you readers! Even though there's not tons of reviews, there's still a lot of readers, which makes me happy. I really like this chapter…probably one of the best ones I've written for the story. Please read and remember that reviews make me want to keep writing!**


	8. An Unexpected Twist

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. **

"Mhmm…okay…yes…alright. Thank you."

Sonny hung up the phone and slumped back in her chair. Her sigh blew her bangs off her forehead.

"And?" Chad asked, looking impatient. He wanted to know what the Poison Control Center had just told Sonny.

"They said they amount of mercury that was spilled isn't enough to do any damage. Just put gloves on and put it in a baggie."

"What a relief." Chad said. Sonny closed her eyes and sighed again.

"Sonny? Are you okay?" Chad asked, showing legitimate concern. Sonny, eyes still closed, nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm fine, Chad." Sonny said, opening her eyes. "Come on. We have to clean up the thermometer and then we'd better check on the girls."

"I'm ready when you are." Chad said.

"Well then, let's go." Sonny pulled herself out of the insanely comfy chair and made her way back to Mackenzie Falls. She opened the door and surveyed the scene. Chad pushed past her and followed Sonny's instructions on how to clean up the broken thermometer. After all, it was sorta his fault that it broke. But ask him that anywhere else and he'd deny it. Sonny was still staring into space when Chad came up to her again.

"Sonny?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chad asked once again, feeling very concerned for her. Sonny blinked slowly and nodded again.

"I'm fine. Come on, we'd better go check on the girls."

Sonny trudged off to the So Random! lounge and Chad followed. He was worried about Sonny. He'd never seen her so lethargic or un-energized. Not wanted to show his concern too much, he refrained from asking her if she was okay again when she had to actually work at opening the door.

Together the two walked in to see a mess of sleeping bags and garbage cans and bedraggled girls.

"Water?" Chad asked and Sonny nodded.

"Bottles."

She and Chad managed to shoot a small smile between themselves and then went to work going from bed to bed, seeing how everyone was doing. Chad passed a window and looked out. Rain still poured down hard, harder than he'd ever seen it before. Shortly, everyone had been looked in upon and Chad and Sonny were standing together at the entranceway. Sonny yawned and looked at her watch.

"Now what?" Chad asked.

"I don't know." Sonny said.

"Didn't you say something about a thermometer earlier?"

"Oh, yeah. But we can't do that anymore. That was our only thermometer."

"Oh. Well…why don't we go get some lunch for ourselves and brainstorm while we eat?"

"Sure." Sonny said, looking totally unenthusiastic about the prospect of food. Chad led the way to the cafeteria and he and Sonny helped themselves to some unidentifiable food, although the sign said it was mac and cheese. Chad dug into his food but Sonny didn't touch hers. Chad couldn't believe how hungry he was.

"So, any ideas?" Chad asked. Sonny shook her head no.

"Sonny, is something wrong?" Chad asked and again Sonny shook her head no. They ate the rest of their meal in silence and then moved to the lounge chairs at the entrance to Condor Studios. As they sank into the thick leather, Sonny yawned again and sighed. Chad glanced at her, but did so subtly, not to give off the impression that he cared. Within 5 minutes, Sonny was fast asleep. Chad looked at her and, although she looked completely adorable sleeping there, she didn't look that comfortable. So very carefully, he picked her up, and when she didn't wake up, started off towards his dressing room. He chose to go the long way around so that none of the guys sleeping/barfing in the Mackenzie Falls lounge would see him. On the way, he stopped to adjust Sonny's position.

"This may be romantic and all," he thought. "But this is tiring!"

After his brief rest, he continued. He finally made it to his dressing room. He opened the door and gently laid Sonny on his bed, which was unmade (he wasn't at home, ergo he didn't have to make his bed for his mom). He gently pulled he covers around her and went to brush a strand of hair off her forehead. As he did, he felt an immense heat radiating off Sonny's skin. He quickly put his whole hand on her forehead, feeling very much like his mother when doing so. Chad realized that Sonny was burning up. He made sure once more that the quilts were pulled up and Sonny was comfortable before he left the dressing room, closing the door quietly. And then he went off in search of another thermometer.

**A/N: Lotsa reads! Thanks everybody. I know I've said this before, but this is now my favorite chapter (: And let me tell you, when I started the story, this WAS NOT IN THE PLAN. But I like it and I hope you do to! Please review…pretty please, with cherries (or whatever topping you like) ontop!**


	9. Anything

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Chad's mind was going a million miles an hour as he quietly closed the door to his dressing room, so as not to wake the sleeping Sonny. Thoughts were coming to him from North, East, South and West and everything in between.

"_Okay, Chad. You can do this. Think…what would Sonny do?"_ Chad thought to himself.

"_Fever."_ Chad's conscience responded.

"_Okay, fever. She has a fever."_

"_Which means…"_ his conscience prompted him.

"Thermometer." Chad said aloud, although unaware he had done so.

"_Give the man a prize!"_ His conscience told him. Chad, ignoring his conscience's outburst, hurried off to the Condor Studios First Aid Station. Actually, it was a series of rooms, more than a "station." Chad walked through the marked door and found himself in a small waiting room. There was a couch and a desk, with a computer sitting on it. Posters about taking care of yourself were plastered on the walls and old magazines sat on the table. There were four doors leading from the square lobby.

"Let's see what's behind door number 1." Chad said to himself in an announcer's tone. He opened one the of the doors at random and found that it was a mop closet. He closed the door.

"Let's try door number 2." Chad said and opened another door to reveal a bathroom. He closed that door and went for door number 3. There he found a supply closet full of bandages and blankets and other medical supplies. Chad searched through the closet and came up triumphantly with a box of thermometer covers and a digital thermometer.

"Eureka!" he exclaimed, holding them up as if they were a trophy. He grabbed the boxes and then noticed a cart sitting in the corner. He quickly loaded it full of blankets and pillows and medicine. Chad was quite impressed with himself for such a find. He was about to leave the First Aid Station but his curiosity got the better of him.

"And the prize behind door number 4 is…" Chad announced as he opened the last door to show an examining room.

"…something I probably could've guessed." Chad said, closing the door. He quickly rolled his cart through the hallways and stopped in the commissary to finally give himself the prize he had earned. After finishing his brownie, he continued on. Chad was about to pass the So Random! lounge but decided he'd stop in and do the thermometer thing there first. He knocked on the door and stuck his head in. When no one screamed at him to get out, he rolled the cart in.

Unsure where to start, he looked around for Portlyn. He located her, sleeping restlessly in a cot. He took the thermometer and a plastic protective layer and walked over to her. He gingerly sat on the edge of the cot-gingerly because he didn't want to squish Portlyn but also mainly because he wasn't sure how stable these things were. The movement startled Portlyn awake.

"Chad." She said. Chad smiled warmly at her.

"Hey. How're you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck."

"I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No, thanks."

"Okay. Um, I, um, Sonny wanted to, um…" Chad struggled, as if embarrassed to say the word thermometer to a girl.

"What?" Portlyn prompted.

"Sonny, un, Sonny wanted me to take everyone's temperature."

As if to prove his point, he held up the thermometer.

"'Kay." Portlyn said. Chad opened the case for the thermometer and began struggling to put the protective layer over the tip. After watching him struggle for a minute, Portlyn reached over and guided the plastic into place. It clicked into place.

"Thanks." Chad said, sheepishly. Portlyn smiled and opened her mouth. Chad placed the thermometer under her tongue and the two of them sat in awkward silence until the digital device beeped. Chad took the device and looked at the screen.

"Well?" Portlyn asked.

"100. Whatever that means." Chad said. Portlyn giggled.

"Normal is 98.6"

"Oh. I didn't know that."

"Well, you learn something knew everyday." Portlyn said. Chad turned to smile at her but his smile quickly faded.

"Portlyn?" he asked.

"Uh, excuse me." Portlyn said, quickly throwing back her blankets. Chad jumped out of the way just in time and watched as Portlyn dashed into the ladies bathroom. He sighed and then went back to his cart. He quickly figured out how to remove the plastic piece and put the new one on with ease. He took the box with him and quickly began making his rounds. He was anxious to get back to Sonny.

While he was working his way around the room, his thoughts wandered. He wondered what had made Sonny sick. She hadn't eaten dinner there the night before and she hadn't thrown up anything so far, so it didn't look like the same thing everyone else had. He hoped that he could do something for her. Anything.

**A/N: Wow…number of readers is really climbing! Some more reviews would be nice but I'll try not to be greedy and settle for just a lot of readers. I'm sorry this chapter doesn't have much Channy but it's mostly a filler chapter. I couldn't just leave everyone else to fend for themselves. Plus, I like showing how Chad can actually care about someone else, I mean, someone besides Sonny (: Anyways, please R&R and if you can't review, I hope you at least enjoy!**


	10. Google to the Rescue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. **

Chad finally, _finally_, recorded the last thermometer reading. He had realized that he wouldn't be able to remember everyone's temperature so he grabbed a clipboard and began recording the readings. He had finished with the girls and now he had to do the guys. Before he left, he called out, bravely,

"Is everyone okay? Need anything?"

No one answered within 30 seconds so Chad shrugged and pushed his cart (thank you, Josh) to Mackenzie Falls. He backed through the door and parked his cart. He quickly grabbed the box of covers and his thermometer and began making his rounds again. Chad found that making his rounds with the boys and Marshall wasn't quite the same as doing it with the girls. He couldn't put his finger on it exactly but there was something about a boy taking another boy's temperature that didn't feel that comfortable. It was beyond embarrassing. Maybe the girls thought it was cute…Chad wasn't sure. Regardless of the awkward silence at each bedside, Chad finished his rounds.

Not bothering to call out to everyone, Chad just pushed his cart to his dressing room, going the long way around. Having all the guys see him go to Sonny's rescue would just about double the all-ready unbearable tension.

Chad finally reached his door and knocked quietly before opening the door. He stuck his head in and saw Sonny still sleeping in his bed and then went in the rest of the way. He quietly closed the door and walked over to his bed, where he gently sat on the edge. The movement made Sonny stir but she didn't wake up. Chad noted Sonny's red, flushed face and went to get the thermometer. After slipping on a cover, he walked over and gently worked the device into Sonny's mouth. Again, she didn't wake up and Chad breathed a sigh of relief. He really didn't want Sonny to know that he carried this much. The device eventually beeped, pulling Chad out of his own little world and back into his dressing room. Chad held up the device to look at the little screen. Chad let out a low whistle when he saw the reading of 102.3. He looked at Sonny, dumbfounded. None of the others had a fever that high and he began to wonder how Sonny got so sick. He sat there for a moment, wondering what to do. Chad really didn't know how to help his friend—uh, how to help Sonny. Chad refused to acknowledge Sonny as his friend. It was the first step in being brainwashed until he was…a random. He racked his brain, trying to recall what his mother would do when he had a fever, but he couldn't recall when that last one he had. In his defense, he's a celebrity which is, in Chad's world, almost a synonym for _perfect_.

"Okay, Chad, think." He said aloud with only the sleeping Sonny to hear him.

"Google!" he exclaimed. "I can google it."

Quietly, so as not to wake Sonny, Chad turned on his monogrammed laptop. It started up quickly and in no time, he had an internet browser open and, in the google toolbar, typed,

_**How do you treat a fever?**_

He hit enter and a page quickly loaded.

"15, 500,000 results in .13 seconds." Chad murmured to himself. "Wow."

Chad clicked on the first link, one called Medicine Net or something like that. Chad scrolled through the page, skimming it. By the end of the page, he had figured out that he really couldn't do much for Sonny. The article had said to make sure she was comfy, and what could be more comfortable than Chad's bed? The article had said that Aspirin could be given, but it wasn't necessary to awaken her to take it. Oh well. He would leave a few out on the table with a water bottle for her to take whenever she woke up. The next thing the article had said was to make sure that she wasn't overdressed but there was no way Chad was going there. That had _disaster_ written all over it. The last thing the article said was that tepid baths often brought down fever. Well, of course, Chad COULD NOT go there. If "overdressed" had _disaster_ written on it then "bath" had a _slap in the face_ plus _fired_ written on it. Chad thought for a moment and then remembered something. His sister had been sick once and he vaguely remembered his mother making her wear…what had his mom called it?...a compress! That's it. A compress. Chad quickly went into his bathroom and moistened a cloth with cool water. He wrung it out and went back to the edge of his bed and gently laid it across Sonny's forehead. She flinched at his touch but her face relaxed after a minute. Chad gently pushed a stray curl off her face. He smiled. She was so cute, even when she was sick. Chad wanted the moment to last forever. It felt so right, the two of them together. The thought of them together was comforting.

Chad let the moment live on for another few minutes and then realized he had better check on everyone else.

**A/N: Wow! That's the most reviews yet. You have made me VERY HAPPY :D**

**Anyways, here another chappie, filled with Channy. Please R&R! Enjoy!**


	11. Mackenzie Falls General Hospital

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC.**

Chad walked through the aisle of cots. He barely recognized his own stage now. This was where he had blossomed into an actor, where he had made his name a household name. And now he might as well call it Mackenzie Falls General and call So Random's stage So Random Memorial. Chad made it through to the doors and opened them. His stomach gave a small growl, telling him that it was past lunchtime. Chad checked his watch to see that it was, indeed, after noon. He made his way to the cafeteria and helped himself to the less than gourmet food. He forced down as much as possible and then realized that maybe the others were getting hungry. They had to start eating again at some point.

"_What would they want to eat?"_ He asked himself. He racked his brain and remembered when he was a child; his mom always gave him saltine crackers when he had a stomach ache. So Chad went to the lady in the hairnet and asked for a couple boxes of crackers. The lunch lady gave him an odd glance as she handed over three un-opened boxes of saltine crackers.

"Thanks!" Chad said, and quickly hurried out of the cafeteria.

Chad decided to offer them to the guys first, that way he could also check on Sonny. He pushed open the door to Mackenzie Falls General (the nickname had become official. If Chad had had more time and less to do, he might've even made an official looking sign for each hospital-uh, stage.) He walked over Ferguson, who played Trevor on Mackenzie Falls and who was one of Chad's closest friends.

"Hey man." Chad greeted him, sitting on the edge of the cot.

"Hey Chad." Ferguson responded.

"So, uh, how're you feeling?" Chad still found this whole situation a tad, oh, awkward.

"I'm getting better. I think." Ferguson said with a roll of his eyes. Chad smiled.

"That's good. Want something to eat?" He offered Ferguson a roll of crackers. Ferguson eyed them warily.

"I'm not sure…."

"Come on, try a few. You've got to eat something at some point. What's the worst that can happen?" Chad asked, encouragingly.

"I barf them back up." Ferguson replied, taking a few crackers from the roll.

"Touché." Chad said, feeling a little more uncertain about handing out food just yet. He watched as Ferguson ate one cracker slowly. He could see Ferguson forcing it down his throat.

"There. Nothing to it." Chad said cheerfully.

"Easy for you to say." Ferguson muttered as he put another cracker in his mouth.

"Well, man, call if you need me." Chad said standing up. Ferguson nodded and Chad moved his way slowly around the room. He even remembered some of the names from when he had taken temperatures. Even those who weren't award winning actors were surprisingly nice, Chad noted after having a pleasant conversation with someone from another show. Until this morning, Chad had never known him or would have given him a second glance.

Chad stood up from the cot he had been sitting on and moved onto the next one—Nico.

"Hey Nico." Chad said.

"Chad." Nico's voice held the ring of a random's hate towards the actor.

"How you doing?" Chad ignored Nico's tone.

"I've been better, frankly."

"I bet. Wanna try some crackers? It might help your stomach." Chad offered him the roll.

"Uh, no thanks."

"Just a few." Chad insisted.

"No, thank you."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, Chad, I'm sure. Now, please go away and let me-"

"Chad?" A female voice called from the hallway, interrupting Nico. Nico gave Chad a hard stare and Chad flinched at the sound of Sonny's voice.

"Chad, what is Sonny doing in your dressing room?" Nico asked, standing up to face him eye to eye.

"Whoa, Nico, take it easy. There's a perfectly good explanation as to why Sonny is in my dressing room."

"There'd better be."

"Chad?" Sonny called again. Chad looked towards his door and back to an angry looking Nico and back to his dressing room. And then he noticed the entire room was silent and they were all staring at the two boys, squaring off.

**Okay…so maybe not the most eventful chappie…but the next one will have some surefire Channy ;D Anyways, thanks so much for all the reviews. Please R&R!**


	12. Defending Sonny

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

"Chad?" Sonny's voice echoed in the silent room.

Nico stood unsteadily, squaring off against Chad, who was slowly backing away and Nico walked towards him.

"Nico…calm down, man. There's a good explanation. Trust me, there is."

"Then what is it?" Nico almost growled as he continued to walk towards Chad.

"Well, you see, Sonny came down with something-I don't know what, exactly, it's not whatever you have but she fell asleep in the cafeteria and I didn't want her sleeping at So Random Memorial-" Chad's nickname slipped out and he stopped momentarily but then kept going.

"-so I brought her to my dressing room to sleep." Chad finished and braced himself, as if expecting Nico to throw a punch. But no such thing happened. Nico just stared at Chad. Chad waved his hand in front of Nico's face.

"You uh, okay?" He asked.

"That's really sweet Chad." Nico said. "I'm glad you're looking out for Sonny."

"Well, it's the least I can do."

Nico started fidgeting.

"You know, Chad, I'd love to stay and chat, I really would but…" Nico took off running.

"…otherwise my stomach might be making an appearance!" he called as he ran towards the bathroom.

Chad breathed a sigh of relief that he was still in one piece. Not that he couldn't have taken Nico-he could.

"Chad?" Sonny's voice rang out again.

Chad, remembering that she was still there, walked quickly through all the guys, who were making kissing noises and awing. Chad's face was flaming red by the time he reached his dressing room. He opened the door to see Sonny sitting on his bed, still tucked in.

"Hey." Chad nodded his head in greeting.

"Chad, what's going on? And why am I in your dressing room? And why is your face so red?" Sonny fired off a round of questions. Chad went and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"You fell asleep in the lobby chairs. I carried you here and you were burning up. You came down with something."

"Well, that would explain this." Sonny held up the compress. Chad smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah…my mom used to do that. Sorry if it's outdated…it's all I could think of and…" Chad mumbled. Sonny reached out and touched his arm.

"It's okay. Thanks."

"You're welcome." Chad said, smiling and blushing. "How do you feel now?"

"Tired." Sonny admitted.

"Do you still have a fever, you think?" Chad asked.

"I don't know. You tell me." Sonny's face was serious but her eyes were dancing. Chad reached up and laid his cool hand on Sonny's forehead.

"You still feel warm." Chad said, retracting his hand. Sonny nodded.

"Take these." Chad reached over and grabbed the two Tylenol he had left for her. He handed them to her and she downed to pills with a gulp of water.

"Well, now what?" Sonny asked.

"Well, I have to go check on the girls." Chad said with a sigh.

"You're still taking care of everyone?" Sonny asked and Chad nodded.

"That's really sweet of you, Chad."

"I know it is."

Sonny rolled her eyes—there were just some parts of Chad that would remain, well, would remain like _Chad_.

"I'll be back soon, okay? Feel free to watch a movie, read a book, my laptop's over there, whatever."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Chad stood up awkwardly and walked towards the door. Just as his hand touched the knob, Sonny spoke up.

"Hey Chad?"

Chad turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You never told me why your face was red."

"Oh, um, I was, um, explaining to Nico why you were here. He was about ready to beat me up over it." Chad's face turned red again.

"Oh." Sonny's voice was kinda confused. "Were you embarrassed about it?"

"What?" Chad saw the concern in Sonny's face. "Of course not! How could I be embarrassed by you? No, they were making fun of me for, um, for taking care of, uh…"

"For taking care of me?" Sonny finished the struggling Chad's sentence.

"Yeah."

"Well, don't worry about it. You're taking care of all of them too."

Chad smiled.

"I'll see you later, Sonny."

**A/N: Wow…numbers are REALLY climbing! Thanks so much! Here's another nice, Channy filled chapter. I had one reviewer tell me that this turning out differently than expected…well, it is for me too! This wasn't planned…just kinda happened that way :D Enjoy and please R&R!**


	13. Reinforcements

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Chad walked through the front lobby, past the security desk. He was surprised to see that there was no guard on duty. Even if the entire studio was basically quarantined, there should still be other employees here, shouldn't there be? Maybe they heard about the…uh, problem…and decided not to come into work. That's what Chad would've done, if Sonny hadn't enlisted him so soon. But now he was glad he was here; if he wasn't there, then Sonny would be trying to take care of everyone even though she was sick herself.

Wrapped up in his thoughts, Chad was startled by the phone at the security desk as it gave a shrill ring. Looking around, Chad was unsure if he should answer it's beckoning call. The phone continued to ring so Chad reached over and picked it up.

"Chad Dylan Cooper." He said into the receiver.

"Chad, this is Mr. Condor."

"Mr. Condor! What can I do for you, sir?"

"Well, Chad, to be honest, I'm surprised you're answering the phone. Where's my security?"

"Well, you see, Mr. Condor, this morning Sonny Munroe found everyone sick with what she suspected to be food poisoning. When I arrived she informed me of the situation and, loyal friend that I am, I stayed to help out."

"Sonny cornered you, didn't she?" Mr. Condor asked.

"What? No, of course not."

"Come on, son. I know you and you would never stay around to just help out unless Sonny made you. However, that still doesn't answer my question about security."

"My guess is that they heard what was going on and didn't bother coming into work."

"My sentiments exactly, Chad. How is everyone doing now? I don't suspect any of them went home in this weather." Mr. Condor sounded genuinely concerned.

"Most of them are coming around. Sonny and I found some cots and such, to make them more comfortable. Most of them have low fevers but nothing to worry about. I was actually on my way to try and convince some of the girls to try and eat some crackers."

"You?"

"Uh, yes, sir. Sonny came down with something this morning. She has a fever higher than anyone else here."

"But she isn't vomiting?"

"No, sir."

"Well, Chad, thank you for taking care of everyone. It sounds as though you're doing a fine job. However, I'm going to send over a team of physicians to check everyone over."

"Thank you, Mr. Condor."

"Good-bye, Chad."

"Good-bye."

Chad hung up the phone, surprised. _Mr. Condor_ had just _complimented_ him! With an extra bounce in his step, Chad continued onto So Random Memorial. Chad was just about to open the door when he got a text. He flipped open his phone and saw it was from Sonny.

**Why do you have box sets of So Random?**

Chad read the message and cringed. How could he respond….he couldn't tell her the real reason. No, it would be against his nature to tell her that is was so he could watch her as much as he wanted. He thought for a minute and then typed back:

**It's what I do to pass the time when I'm bored.**

He flipped his phone closed and hoped Sonny would buy it. Chad opened the door and after getting the all-clear signal, went in. He started making his rounds and soon found himself at Tawni's bed, which was an air-mattress a foot off the floor. Chad knelt down next to her.

"Hey Tawni." He said.

"What are you doing here, Chad?" Tawni asked, sounding grumpy. Chad didn't take offense-normally he would've but hey, she was sick. He would be grumpy if he had spent most of his day throwing up too.

"Just seeing how you're doing."

"Well, I'm far from fine. I haven't even brushed my hair today!" Tawni exclaimed. Chad looked at the perfect curls and raised his eyebrows.

"You look fine." Chad said.

"Says the guy who spends forty-five minutes on his hair every day." Tawni sulked.

"Really. Your hair is fine." Chad said, wondering if this is what it was like to talk to him. He worried about his hair as much as Tawni, he knew. However, he would never admit that to ANYONE (you've been warned).

"Would you like some crackers?" Chad asked, switching positions so he was sitting on the air mattress. Tawni was going to say something but as Chad's weight raised her up, she quickly sat up.

"No, thanks." She said, covering her mouth with her hand. Tawni struggled to untangle herself from her blanket. Chad stood up quickly, making the bed fall and making Tawni clap her hand over her mouth harder. Chad quickly leaned down and freed Tawni. He offered his hand but she ignored it and got up quickly and ran off to the bathroom. Chad sighed and his phone vibrated again.

**You must be bored a lot. Your DVD player is full of So Random! disks.**

Chad was about to start a message back when a deep voice called through the door,

"Chad?"

"Yes?" Chad's voice held a bit of questioning. A tall man dressed in a doctor's coat stepped through the door.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Henley." Chad made his way over and shook the doctor's hand.

"So how are they doing?" Dr. Henley asked.  
"Okay. Trying to get them to eat something." Chad held up the box of crackers.

"Good. Anything else we should know?"

"They all have low fevers. Haven't given any medicine."

"Alright. Are you okay?" Dr. Henley indicated to Chad's elbow, which, to be honest, Chad had forgotten about.

"Oh, that. Yes. I fell and cut myself."

"That looks like a bad cut. I'd like for one of the other doctors to look at it."

"But-" Chad started.

"No buts."

"Fine." Chad said, rolling his eyes.

"Now, which one is Sonny Munroe?" Dr. Henley looked around.

"Oh, Sonny isn't here. She's in my dressing room."  
Dr. Henley nodded.

"Okay. I want you to go show Dr. Yari-she has short black hair-where Ms. Munroe is. Then I want you to get checked out by Dr. Jakobs."

"Yes, doctor."

Dr. Henley nodded and then made his way over to the first bed he saw-which happened to be Zora. Chad turned around and went to find Dr. Yari.

**A/N: Wow! That was longer than I thought it would be. Oh well. Numbers are continuing to rise and that means my smile is getting wider! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. Enjoy the chapter and please R&R! **


	14. What Just Happened?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance. **

****Make sure you've read chapter 13! I think the notifications were down when I last updated!****

Chad was sitting in Mackenzie's Fall's lounge, being poked by Dr. Jakobs.

"Ow! Would you watch it?" Chad snapped as Dr. Jakobs carefully pulled the bandage off.

"Sorry." Dr. Jakobs said, not sounding sorry at all. To shut Chad up, he pulled a thermometer from a case.

"Open."

"But I'm not sick." Chad pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. Protocol." Dr. Jakobs shoved the device into Chad's mouth.

"Finally, some peace." Dr. Jakobs muttered.

"Hey! I heard that." Chad said, talking around the device.

"No talking." Dr. Jakobs barked as Chad scowled. Dr. Jakobs pulled the bandage completely off-Chad didn't say anything but he flinched-and Dr. Jakobs began looking at the wound, which started bleeding again.

"Nice going." Chad said, still talking around the thermometer. Dr. Jakobs gave him a look.

"I know, I know." Chad said, rolling his eyes. "No talking."

Dr. Jakobs applied clean gauze to the gash as the thermometer beeped.

"Hold that." Dr. Jakobs instructed Chad. Chad reached over and clamped his free hand on top of the gauze. Dr. Jakobs removed the thermometer and recorded the reading. He put the device away and then took the gauze back from Chad. He slowly removed it only to have the blood start gushing again.

"I think you'd better get some stitches in this arm." He told Chad, taping a piece of gauze over the cut.

"It was fine, until you looked at it." Chad rudely told the doctor.

"I'll choose to ignore that." Dr. Jakobs said, packing up his bag.

"Whatever." Chad said.

"If anyone else needs more medical attention, we'll be taking you all to the hospital at once. We'll let you know when we're leaving."

Dr. Jakobs walked away without waiting for Chad's response. Chad just rolled his eyes at the doctor's back and went to his dressing room. He sunk to the floor outside and waited for Dr. Yari to come out. After what seemed like forever, the door opened and Chad stood up.

"How is she, Doctor?" Chad asked.

"Well, the only explanation I can come up with is that she just over worked herself and her body is telling her to just take a break. You did a good job of taking care of her."

"Is she going to be okay?" Chad ignored the doctor's compliment. Dr. Yari smiled and put her hand on Chad's shoulder.

"She'll be fine. She just needs some rest."

"Thank goodness. I mean-" Chad started to blush.

"It's okay. Your secret is safe with me." Dr. Yari winked and then left Chad standing in the hall, confused about what just happened. Did he just admit that he…*gulp*…_cared_ about Sonny? Shaking his head, he knocked on his dressing room door and slowly opened it.

"Sonny?" He softly called.

"Hey, Chad." Sonny's normally upbeat voice was quiet and tired.

"How're you feeling?" Chad asked. He went to sit on the bed and Sonny moved her feet to make a space for him.

"I've been better."

Chad smiled sympathetically.

"How are you holding up? You've had a pretty eventful day."

"I've been better too." Chad held up arm. "That clown of a doctor is making me go for stitches."

"I'm sorry." Sonny said.

"Me too." Chad replied and Sonny laughed.

"See, there's that smile. I knew I could get it out of you."

Sonny looked down, as though embarrassed. Chad was about to say something but there was a knock at the door.

"Excuse me," Dr. Henley said, "but Chad, Dr. Yari is going to take you to the emergency room now. And miss Munroe, your mother is on her way to get you."

"Okay. Thanks." Chad said. "Well, Munroe, I guess this is the end of our little adventure."

"I guess so, Chad. Thanks again-for everything."

"Don't mention it. Feel better soon." Chad said, getting up. His and Sonny's eyes met and locked for a minute before Chad tore them away.

"Uh, bye."

Chad followed Dr. Henley to the main lobby. He was surprised to see everyone slowly moving around, packing their stuff, assisted by Dr. Jakobs.

"Where is everyone going?" Chad asked Dr. Henley.

"We've alerted everyone's parents, who are on their way. Then Mr. Condor is having the entire studio cleaned."

Chad had nothing to say so he followed Dr. Henley to the main doors, where Dr. Yari was standing, dressed in a rain coat.

"Are you ready?" She asked Chad and Chad nodded.

"Okay, then let's go. I'll bring the car around-we don't want your fever getting worse."

"I don't have a fever." Chad said.

"According to Dr. Jakobs you do." She smiled at Chad's worried glance.

"Don't worry. It's most likely your body's way of reacting to that nasty cut."

Although that didn't ease Chad's worry, Dr. Yari went and brought the car around and then she and Chad drove off to the hospital.

**A/N: Wow…I'm thoroughly surprised by the rebound this story is taking! And that's thanks to you, my fabulous readers and reviewers :D I hope you enjoy the chapter and be aware that there is only one more ): Please R&R!**


	15. The Adventures of the Emergency Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

Once at the hospital, Chad was escorted to a cubical made of curtains. Dr. Yari said good-bye and left Chad to wait. And wait he did. His celebrity status did Chad no favors here. Finally, after three hours of waiting, a doctor pushed open the curtain, trailed by a nurse.

"Mr. Cooper?" The doctor asked, reading off a clipboard.

"Yes."

"Well, Mr. Cooper, I understand that you need a few stitches."

"I was fine until some clown peeled off the dressing and made it bleed again." Chad informed the doctor. The doctor, however, wasn't listening. He was still contemplating the clipboard.

"Okay, let me see that arm."

Chad held out his arm and the doctor slowly pulled off the gauze to show the gaping cut.

"Okay, Chad, I'm going to give you something to numb your arm." The doctor injected Chad's arm and within a few minutes, he couldn't move.

"Do you feel that?" The doctor asked, poking Chad's arm with the needle.

"Feel what?" Chad asked.

"Good. Now, if you'll just lie back and move your arm like this, then we can be done PDQ."

Chad laid down and had to admit that the position was relaxing. In fact, he dozed off while the doctor stitched up his arm. He didn't wake up until the doctor gently shook his shoulder.

"Chad, I'm finished."

Chad sat up and went to rub his eyes. Unfortunately, he tried to use his numb arm. The end scene was rather funny. Well, funny to everyone except Chad.

"So can I go now?" Chad asked.

"In a minute. It says here that you were running a low fever when you came in. Rebecca, check his temperature." The doctor said to the nurse. The nurse stuck a thermometer in Chad's mouth.

"102 even." She said, removing the device.

"Hmm." The doctor said. "Do you feel alright?"

"I feel fine. I mean, I'm a little tired but I've been busy."

"Doing what?" The doctor stared at Chad, as if his answer was the most important thing in the world.

"Taking care of everyone."

"Tell me about your day. Maybe something happened that would explain this."

"I thought Dr. Yari said that the fever was from my cut." Chad did not want to relive his day. Frankly, he wanted to go back to sleep.

"That could be but it's gone up since." The doctor said. "Just tell me what you did."

Chad rolled his eyes. Nothing was ever easy.

"Well, I got to the studio early only to have Sonny tell me that everyone was sick."

"Sick with what?"

"Some kind of food poisoning." The doctor nodded.

"Go on."

"So I stayed and helped her. When we were with the boys, I slipped in a puddle of barf. That's when I cut myself. I also dropped the thermometer. Anyways, Son-"

"What kind of thermometer?" The doctor interrupted.

"An old one. It broke."

"Did it have mercury in it?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. That may be the problem. Anything else happen today?"

"Not really. Sonny came down with something later on so I kept taking care of everyone by myself."

"What did Sonny come down with?" the doctor asked.

"Dr. Yari said she came down with the flu." Chad shrugged. "She had a high fever."

"I see. Well Chad, as far as I can see, you could have a touch of mercury poisoning, but that's unlikely considering the amount of mercury in a thermometer. However, I'm going to give you an antibiotic just in case. Other than that, the fact is simply that you've caught whatever Sonny had. Did you have any contact with her while she was ill?"

"Yeah, I carried her to my room. She slept in my bed."

"That would do it. So I'll give you the antibiotic but other than that, it looks like you just have a case of the flu, which Sonny gave you. Get plenty of rest and stay hydrated."

"Okay."

"Is there anyone you can call to come get you?" Chad nodded.

"Okay. Rebecca will call for you. Is there anything else, Chad?"

"No, doctor."

"Alright then. Take care."

The doctor left Chad and soon, Chad's mother came into the ER, looking rather frazzled. She flew into Chad's cubicle to see Chad lying down again, almost asleep. He sat up when she entered.

"Chad, what happened?!" She exclaimed, instinctively laying her hand on his forehead. Chad moved away.

"Mom, I'm fine. The doctor says I just have the flu. Plus I got five stitches in my arm." Chad showed his mom the bandage. Rebecca entered the cubicle and she and Chad's mom had a quick conversation before Rebecca left again.

"Okay, Chad. To the pharmacy and then it's home and into bed for you."

Chad rolled his eyes but followed his mom out to the family car. Although he didn't admit it, his bed sounded pretty good. He fell asleep in the car and didn't wake up until they were parked in their driveway. Chad stumbled out of the car and, without his mother telling him to, went upstairs. After changing into his old, worn pajamas, Chad crawled gratefully into his bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**A/N: Okay, I've decided not to make this the last chapter. There's one more (I think—I never plan my stories until I'm actually writing them). So please enjoy this one and please review and stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	16. Sweet Dreams, Chad

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance.**

_Knock, knock. Knock, knock._

Chad rolled over groggily. Whoever was at the door was persistent, that's for sure. Chad had every intention of ignoring the beckoning call but whoever was there kept on knocking. Groaning, Chad got up to answer the door. He glanced at the kitchen clock as he came down the stairs—it was 12:30 and Chad knew he was the only one home. Chad made it to the door and peeked through the eye hole only to see Sonny Munroe standing on his front step. He smiled to himself and unlocked the door.

"Hey Sonny." he greeted the girl.

"Chad…" Sonny's voice trailed off.

"I know, I know, I'm not as handsome as I normally am, but I have you to thank for that."

"I know. And I'm so sorry. Shouldn't you be in bed?" Sonny asked. Chad yawned.

"I was."

"Oh. Well, why don't you go back to bed and I'll talk to you-"

"Sonny," Chad interrupted her. "Why don't you come in for awhile? I would love the company."

"Uh…" Sonny stumbled.

"Please? I haven't talked to anyone in days."

Chad wasn't exaggerating. This was his third day of being sick and his mother had kept him basically in quarantine, with good reason. Today was the first day that Chad's fever had been below 102. Sonny looked at Chad's face and noted that he wasn't exactly the picture of health. And since this was _technically_ her fault, she gave in.

"Okay. But you have to at least be in bed." She said, making her way back up the stairs.

"Deal." Chad said, smiling. He held the door open for Sonny and then locked it behind her.

"This way." Chad led the way up the stairs and into his bedroom. Sonny was surprised. The coopers lived in a very…normal home. Chad's bedroom had baseball posters on the walls. A bookshelf, desk and dresser were arranged around a double bed. Sonny saw a stereo in one corner and a pile of dirty clothes in another. The whole scene was a typical teenage boy's room. Chad crawled back into his bed and pulled his blue quilt around him. Sonny looked around for someplace to sit but the desk chair was buried underneath clothes so Sonny went and sat on the edge of the bed.

"So how are you feeling?" Sonny asked, trying to break the awkward tension.

"Horrible, but thanks for asking." Chad flashed one of his famous smiles at Sonny. However, his tired eyes didn't sparkle like they normally did.

"I'm sorry. I feel terrible about this."

"Hey, don't worry about it." Chad said gently. "I could've easily left you alone."

"But you didn't."

"I know."

An awkward tension once again filled the room as both teens processed what Chad had just said.

"How's your arm?" Sonny asked just as Chad asked,

"So how are you feeling?"

They both smiled awkwardly.

"It's-"

"I'm-"

They started to answer and then stopped again.

"You first." Chad said, smiling at the sight of Sonny's face slowly turning a crimson color.

"I'm fine. Yesterday was my first day back at the studio."

"How is everyone else doing?" Chad stifled a yawn.

"They're fine too. The doctors determined it was the turkey that made everyone sick. That also explains why I wasn't throwing up—I had dinner at home. Now you." Sonny smiled sweetly at Chad and Chad blushed but hoped that Sonny would accept it as fever.

"My arm is okay. I got 5 stitches in it and it kinda hurts now but I'll be okay. The flu is worse than the stitches. I can't remember the last time I felt this horrible. I think I'd rather just roll over and die."

Sonny giggled.

"Sorry, I don't mean to laugh at you."

"No, it's okay. Make a joke at the _malade's_ expense."

Sonny smiled and Chad tried to stifle another yawn. However, it managed to escape.

"Tired?" Sonny asked.

"Yeah, a little." Chad admitted. Sonny stood up.

"Well, then lie down and go to sleep." Sonny held up the quilt as Chad flattened out and then tucked him in. Sonny realized Chad must still be pretty out of it to let her tuck him in like that.

"Thanks, Sonny." Chad murmured, already half asleep.

"You're welcome." Sonny whispered. She then leaned over and gently kissed the top of Chad's head. Chad was too asleep to notice.

"Sweet dreams, Chad." Sonny whispered as she quietly left Chad's bedroom.

**A/N: Aww…I'm a little sad it's over! But all good things must come to end. Anyways, I just want to take this opportunity to thank all of you, my loyal readers and reviewers, for making this story such a success. It means a lot to me and it inspires me to keep writing. **

**Happy reading and writing!**

**StoryLover18**


End file.
